Roses Have Thorns and So Do You
by Bookworm2003
Summary: My idea on what happened between Lily and James. An explanation to why Lily hates James so much and LJ love & hate. Going from their fourth year to the day that they die.
1. Truth or Dare

Roses Have Thorns and So Do You.  
  
By Bookworm2003  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
"Okay, your turn, Lily, truth or dare?" Lily Evans looked down and thought hard, no matter what she said; her friends will get on her case about it.  
  
"Um, dare."  
  
"Let's see..." her friend Emily Swanson said, her eyes glinting, "For your dare, Lily, first you will tell us the name of your crush, and then we'll figure out a way for you to get him. Now SPILL."  
  
"Okay, okay." Lily said, taking a deep breath, "it's......James Potter."  
  
"What?!?!?!" All of her friends shouted.  
  
"Okay, did you just say James Potter?" Her friend Mandy Sampson said, incredulously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wow," Alice Blair gasped, "Lily, he could be hard to win over."  
  
This was the truth, even as a fourth year, James Potter was dating sixth and seventh years, as well as being revered as a Quidditch star. Lily knew that it would be difficult for him to notice her.  
  
"I've got it!!" Emily said, after thinking a while, "You should send him anonymous letters saying that you like him and then you should tell him that it's you."  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll have to do it." Lily said sighing, _I have a bad feeling about this_, she thought.  
  
The next day, Emily came into the dorm with a grin on her face. "Lily, today is your first day of your dare!!"  
  
"No," Lily groaned, "Does it have to be today?"  
  
"Yes Lily, there's only two more weeks of school left, if you don't start now, you never will."  
  
"Fine, but do I have to write it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But he might have one of those quills that can read my handwriting and tell him that I wrote it." Lily said, exasperated.  
  
"Well, I have a disguise quill." Emily said, producing a pink-tipped quill and a scented sheet of lavender parchment."  
  
"Okay, I said I'll do it, but does it have to be so girly?"  
  
"Yes," Emily said as she put the parchment and quill on the table, "Now write it."  
  
"What do I write?"  
  
"A poem, short and simple."  
  
Lily sat down and began thinking, what should I write? About five minutes later, Lily handed the parchment to Emily. It was outlined with little roses and hearts and in the middle sat a very short poem.  
  
_ Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
You may not know it,  
But someone likes you_.  
  
"It's cute." Emily said, putting the parchment in a similar lavender envelope, and sealed it with a heart. She wrote James Potter on it and left.  
  
"Oh, yeah Lily," Emily said, "James will get this tomorrow at breakfast. Cheerios!!" And with that, she left.  
  
Lily stomped up the stairs, heart heavy of what she just did, when suddenly, she collided head on with James Potter.  
  
"Ouch!" Lily said, then realized who it was, "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
James Potter kept walking, not noticing her and her apology until he reached his current girlfriend, he sat down and immediately began making out with him.  
  
"Lily, could you stop staring at the mating rituals of bimbos and sport stars and get in here?" Mandy said, pulling her into their dorm, "Alice is having a bit of a crisis."  
  
"Like what?" Lily said stepping into their dorm.  
  
"Well..." Alice said, unsure, "I just found out that Peter Pettigrew likes me!!"  
  
"Wow, that's disgusting!" Lily said, sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Almost as disgusting as Lily crushing on the womanizing Potter." Mandy said, smiling evily at Lily.  
  
"Oh yeah Lily," Alice said, forgetting all about Peter, "When is Potter getting the love note?"  
  
"It's not a love note, and he's getting it at breakfast tomorrow." Lily said, wearily.  
  
Lily woke up the next morning, feeling rather down, she didn't want to go to breakfast and humiliate herself, but she knew that Emily will make her, and sure enough, when Lily dragged herself out of bed, late, she felt a ton of water being poured on her.  
  
"That's your shower Lily," Emily's voice rang out from the bathroom, "Don't think you can get away with the shower excuse of missing the mail."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lily hastily threw on her school robes and trailed out behind a very disgruntled Emily, who was rather testy for being late to breakfast, and especially maybe being late for the post.  
  
Lily and Emily got to the Great Hall just in time to see the owls swoop around and dropping a violet envelope in front of James Potter. He opened it and Lily saw his expression. He was amused and stood up and waved the lavender parchment around and said "Someone? Everyone likes me!!"  
  
"How cocky can that bastard be?" Emily asked.  
  
"Well, at least he doesn't know that it's me." Lily said.  
  
% % % % % % % % % % % %  
  
Lily followed the dare exactly for a week. On the day that their finals ended, Lily sat in the crowded common room as the Marauders threw a party. She was sitting away from the crowd in front of the window, writing another letter.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked, approaching Lily with a stealthy glint in his eye.  
  
"I'm writing."  
  
"Let me read it." Before Lily could say no, James snatched the letter out of her hand.  
  
"Dear James," He read out loud, with everyone silencing around him, "How are you doing? How do you think you did on your exams? You know that I still like you, right? I hope you feel the same way about me. I suppose that you already know who I am, even if I'm not suppose to tell you yet. Oh well, gotta run. XOXOXO, Me."  
  
"Awww, isn't that sweet." Sirius Black piped up from the crowd that began to gather around them.  
  
Lily heard snickers from everyone, but before she could be humiliated anymore, she ran up the stairs into her dorm and buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" Emily said as she rushed towards her.  
  
"No," Lily sobbed, "Damn that bastard. I hate him. He thinks he's all that, he thinks that he's so cool, but I'll show him. You'll see, Emmie."  
  
"Lily!" Alice and Mandy both rushed in, "You must hate him so much."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"He's a bastard, don't mind him." Mandy said, while Alice hugged her.  
  
"Besides, the school year is almost over, you won't see him for a while." Alice said reassuringly.  
  
Life went back to normal after the humiliation day. James Potter resumed ignoring her. His fan club decided to relive that day of humiliation and the rest of the year passed uneventfully, and soon, Lily found herself on the Express home.  
  
"So, Lily," Emily said, breaking the silence, "Ready to go home?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"I'm sorry that things worked out this way."  
  
"It's not your fault." Lily said as the train came to a stop. They went out the barrier and parted, all the while, Emily was feeling guilty.  
  
A/N I'm baaaack. It's the summer, so I write more, now then I expect reviews! Please? Alright, I hope that you like this chapter and Lily's poem isn't mine, it came from the book the Princess in Love, copyrighted by Meg Cabot.

P.S. I'll take any kind of review. Whether if it's praise or criticism.

Ciao,  
  
Bookworm2003 


	2. One kickass girl

Roses Have Thorns And So Do You.  
  
By Bookworm2003  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
"COME ON LILY! CONCENTRATE!!"  
  
_ HA_, Lily thought, as she faced her opponent, _Concentrate, easier said than done_. Lily could not concentrate at all. She was going back to Hogwarts soon and she couldn't wait until she get back. _Whack!_ Lily cursed herself for thinking so much and letting her opponent hit her with no defense. Lily walked off the mat at the end of Round 1, losing.  
  
"Come on, Lily. What's wrong?" Selma, her coach asked.  
  
"I'm going back to school in a couple of days and all; I'm just a little off today." Lily said, lamely.  
  
"You've been great all summer, Lily, do what you always did before."  
  
Lily took Selma's words to heart. When the bell dinged for Round 2, she was ready. When she faced her opponent, her face transformed to the face of James Potter and she instantly felt the rage filling her and she easily defeated her opponent, giving her a bloody nose in the process. Lily got off the mat with cheers ringing in her ears and the rage leaving her body.

  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Guess what, Prongsie!" Sirius Black shouted as he trampled into James's room.  
  
"What, Padfoot?" James asked, looking at a letter he received.  
  
"What are you reading?" Sirius asked, looking over James's shoulder.  
  
_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
Roses have thorns,  
And so do you.  
_  
"So, James," Sirius said, taking the letter out of his hand, "is Lily still showering you with poems?"  
  
"No, this is the only thing I received from her."  
  
"Prongsie, did you know that our dear friend Moony has been made Prefect?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking, or if he was sucking one too many lemon drops, but we can cause havoc this year without consequences." Sirius said, looking like Christmas came early this year.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. What do you think we should do to Snivelly this year?"  
  
"Dunno, but we have all year." Sirius said, throwing stuff into his trunk.  
  
"Okay, if you're done Sirius, we need to get going." James said, checking his watch.  
  
As usual, James's father got them a Ministry car and they zoomed off to King's Cross. They arrived with plenty of time to spare. As Sirius went in search of trolleys for their trunks, James spotted an unfamiliar girl hugging her parents good-bye. She was slim and pretty with thick, wavy auburn hair. She was wearing a revealing halter-top and a pleated skirt that ended just below her thighs. James looked at her intently, not noticing that Sirius has arrived with their trolley.  
  
"She's pretty, isn't she?" Sirius asked, making James jump.  
  
"Yeah," James said, dreamily, "who is she?"  
  
"Go ask her." Sirius said, pushing James forward.  
  
"I will," James said, resolutely, and then quietly, "will you take my stuff on the train and find us a compartment?"  
  
"Sure, now work that Potter charm." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
James walked towards the girl as her parents left and slipped his arm around her waist. "Hi beautiful," he said, in a voice oddly not his own, "can I help you get across the barrier."  
  
"Sod off, Potter." She spat and tried to move out of his grasp.  
  
"So, you know my name," James said, grinning, "But your attitude is very hostile."  
  
"Potter," She said, sarcastically sweet, as they walked through the barrier, "kindly remove your hand from my waist, or I'll make sure that you will never see little Potters running around in your living room."  
  
"I will, just as soon as you'll tell me your name." And with that, he held on tighter.  
  
"Lily!!" a voice rang out of nowhere as the girl struggled to get out of James's grasp. She suddenly stopped and looked around.  
  
"Emmie!!!" Lily shouted.  
  
"What?!?!" James said, looking from Lily to Emily.

"Potter, I said that if you don't let go of me, you will never have children." Lily said as she raised her foot and kicked James in his private part. He yelped and immediately let go of Lily, who hugged Emily and went into their compartment.  
  
James went on the train to find Sirius sitting in a compartment, looking out the window.  
  
"So James," Sirius said, cockily, "the old Potter charm didn't work, huh."  
  
"She's feisty."  
  
"James," Remus said coming in, "Why were you trying to hit on Lily?"  
  
"How did you know it was her?" James said, grimacing as he sat down.  
  
"I pay attention." Remus said, sitting down next to him. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lily and Emily walked into their compartment and sat down. As soon as Lily sat down, Alice asked, "Was that Potter you kicked in the you-know-where on the platform?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought that you like him." Mandy said, as she entered the compartment.  
  
"Liked, Mandy, liked him before I found out that he was such a bastard."  
  
"That's what we tried to tell you before." All of her friends said, together.  
  
"Ok, enough about me," Lily said, changing the subject, "Alice, what are you going to do about Peter."  
  
"The perfect solution," Alice said, tossing her hair back, "I already have a boyfriend."  
  
"Who?" Mandy asked immediately.  
  
"Frank Longbottom." Alice said, her cheeks turning red, "He's a sixth year."  
  
"Really?" Lily said, surprised, "I didn't know that you dated older guys."  
  
"Well, I didn't, but my mother and I were in Diagon Alley and we saw him with his mother and our mothers are friends, so they talked while we went to get ice-cream."  
  
"How romantic." Emily said flatly.  
  
They felt the train lurch and Lily suddenly got up. "Oh, yeah," She said, pulling on her robes and getting a badge out of her bag, "Did I mention that I'm a prefect?"  
  
"No, but we assumed that you were." Emily said, opening the compartment door, "Go to your meeting Lily, we'll miss you."  
  
As Lily walked down the train, she bumped into Remus Lupin. "Hi Lily." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Hi Remus."  
  
"You look great."  
  
"Yeah, I picked up on a bit of karate this summer." Lily said, quietly.  
  
"I could tell by the fact that you practically damaged James permanently." Remus said laughing.  
  
"Practically?" Lily said, trying to sound mad, but not succeeding as she burst out laughing, "I was going for just permanently damaging."  
  
They laughed with each other until they reached the door of the Prefect compartment, before Lily opened the door, Remus put his hand on her wrist and asked, "Lily, would you......"  
  
A/N: Sorry that this is so short (it's short in my opinion) I feel like ending it incompletely today, most of you will know what he's asking her, all right, thanks to all that reviewed and more updates soon.  
  
Bookworm2003  
  
P.S I'm typing in the dark, it's kind of hard.


End file.
